McGee and His Dreams
by J.J.88
Summary: It was a dream within a dream.


"It was New Year Eve. I could not or never image to see something so unbelievable," McGee was writing his diary. It helped him to express new ideas and kept his writing in shape. Sometimes, it was also a good source of information for his novels.

McGee started to recall his memory from the early hours. Even though, there are some jobs never have a break-time, NCIS is somehow a little bit difference. They had a date break. However, the team could not think up any good ideas, they decided to have a party at a park near Tony's house and this was where they saw something out of ordinary.

"I show up at 10 o'clock and bring some sodas, sandwiches, and other stuffs for a small party," McGee continued to write. When he came to the park, no one was there. All by himself, sitting on a bench and waiting for others to come. Gladly, few minutes later, Abby arrived and followed after that was Ziva and Tony. Everyone looked very different and happy. Abby wore her usual clothes and most of them in black color. Ziva wore a T-Shirt with the word, "Cute," on the front and blue jean. Tony was a little bit weird. He wore a luau shirt with a short pant, "But that's not an unnatural thing, he's always like that," McGee stated his point.

While they prepared the foods, Ducky and Jimmy arrived. They brought with them sampans and some English deserts. It was a quite a good party but there was no sign of Gibbs. McGee was sure that Gibbs agreed to come and he was never late.

One, two, and finally three hours later, Gibbs still disappeared. McGee started to worry and asked others to call, but they refused. Abby believed there should be something very important that held back Gibbs. Ziva thought his car out of gas. Tony imaged something out of space and it must be related to "girls." Ducky did not say anything and Jimmy had no idea about Gibbs. "I want to call Gibbs, but I can't," McGee wrote and signed at the same time. Even though, they had been working together for more than three years, he still could not face Gibbs directly. Then he wondered around while others were talking near by.

"Oh my GOD," McGee yelled and it surprised everyone.

"What is it? You see a hot girl?" Tony had his own way of asking.

McGee's mouth and eyes were wide open while he pointed to the street across him. Everyone followed his finger and when they spotted the place, they all said, "Oh my GOD!" At the street across them, Gibbs took of his motorcycle's helmet. "Can anyone believe that? He rode a 'motorcycle'." Not only that, his clothes were not as usual, a biker motorcycle jacket with a skull logo on the back, heavy jean, a black Xelement impact biker boots. Gibbs was like a totally different person. Everyone just stood there and speechless.

As McGee was writing, he felt something very hot on his neck, something was not right.

"Hey, newbie, what are you doing?" Tony's voice was all over in McGee's mind.

"HEY," A loud and very familiar voice shouted inside McGee's ears and it woke him up.

McGee looked around and he relied, he was dreaming in a team's special meeting. The last voice was from Gibbs, who looked very unhappy at McGee.

"What are you doing over there, McGee?" Gibbs asked with a strict and clear voice.

"I… I… I was… dre…" McGee could not finish his sentence.

"Wow, so you have a wet dream, right newbie?" Tony joked.

"No, no, it's not. It was Gibbs…" McGee tried to defense himself and slipped the unnecessary word out.

"You dreamed about Gibbs?" Ziva questioned, "That's interesting. I never thought that you are…"

"I… Gibbs…" McGee's face was like an innocent child, who had no idea how to deal with his problem, and he started to cry.

"McGee wakes up. Are you planning to sleep for the entire time?"

"Huh? Who sleep," McGee opened his eyes and looked around as he did not believe in what he heard. When he looked to his left, he saw Abby, who looked very sad.

"What? What happened?" McGee was worry when he relied that he was in middle of date… with Abby, "Did I do something stupid?"

"You fell asleep while we were watching a good damn movie," Abby angrily answered, "What do you think?"

"I… I am so sorry, Abby. I didn't… no… no… I mean… I never thought it would happen like this. I will do anything to repay for my acts," McGee tried to explain and swore from bottom of his heart.

"Anything, did you just say 'anything'?" Abby smiled evilly.

"Ha, I think… I did," McGee could not even smile, he promised something crazy again. Indeed, he knew what would lead to him after that, Abby and her unusual mind. And on top of that, why did he have those weird dreams? Gibbs? Oh god, his mind was all messing up right now, he could not think or decide anything, and he just wished that Abby would not give out any crazy orders.


End file.
